


Everything will be okay

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [11]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode Related, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Ai still has a phobia of storms. Fortunately, she has a friend by her side.





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11: Cry.
> 
> Disclaimer: The name of Zombie Land Saga is under the full ownership of Cygames, Avex Pictures, and MAPPA. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

When the furious sky cheered, the dark-haired girl shrank even more in the corner of the room, shrieking trembling, feeling her body strongly restless and a sorrow in her hypothetical heart. She was feeling bad. She felt bad for not being able to overcome her fear and go to rehearse with others even when they discovered they couldn't hurt them.

And falling prey to her panic, he didn't hear the door open slowly, followed by the sound of steps that apparently wanted to go unnoticed. She was scared, nervous, and that feeling increased when someone hugged her with clinging.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Saki's naturally aggressive voice sounded gentle and anguished, surprising Ai who let out a few tears. In turn, her fingers were tangled between her hairs, making her almost assure that it was someone else; but she remembered that the biker was the only one who knew the cause of her death. “Don't you want to accompany us?” In response, she denied forcefully. “It's okay, I'll be with you. The girls will be fine without us...”

 


End file.
